


My Eyes

by glyph_of_wolves



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kingdoms, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Mabel is referred to as star until later chapters!, Multi, NOT a SVTFOE crossover!!! ], Political Intrigue, Sad, Slavery, entirely based off a song, ford is... well you'll find out, passing of time, tad is bad, thank you for your time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_of_wolves/pseuds/glyph_of_wolves
Summary: Oh, the devil's insideYou opened the doorYou gave him a rideToo young to know, too old to admitThat you couldn't see how it ends





	1. Swear It

“No!” The old man shouted, slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. “I would never surrender to you. These are war negotiations, you can’t just ask me lay down like a dog at your feet!” A crown shifted on his hand. Though his words were strong, there was a hint of exhaustion in his tone. The younger man, standing across from him smirked.

“Your Highness,” He started, tilting his head slightly, “I’m not asking you to lie down! I’m simply saying this war must end, for the good of both of our people.” There was arrogance in his tone. He was speaking to a king, some one far above him in rank but he held no respect for the grey man. There was no need. He would have power soon enough.

“This Kingdom will never kneel to you or your bastard son.” The King gritted out. “Your people have no proper system of government, Lord Strange, I will not allow you to drag my people down with you.” At the insult the Lord clenched his fist. 

“How DARE you insult my offspring.” He snarled. Then his tone changed. “Your niece,” He paused, “She just gave birth to a set of twins, is that right?” The King’s eyes widened, and his arm shot forward, grabbing the Lord by his clothing and yanking him forward. 

“Don’t you even think about touching them. This war will be long over by the time they can even speak.”

“Of course, your highness,” Strange said, pulling away and scoffing. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Hopefully when we meet again, things will not be so… hostile between us.” He faked a bow. “Oh, and King Stanford, one last thing.” 

“What?”

“Never let enemies into your chambers.”

__________________________________________

 

“Is he dead?” two men stood together in shadow.

“Yes,” The other replied, wiping at the blood staining his previously impeccable tunic.

“And the rest of the royal family?”  
“Dead, or gone. Except for the children. I’m not a monster.” Lord Strange replied.

“What do you plan on doing with them?” The stranger replied nervously. 

“We can use them as leverage, if the ones that escaped are to ever return, but for now we simply raise them as slaves in the palace. They must never be allowed out of the palace when they are older, they cannot learn their heritage.”

“I understand, my Lord.”

“It’s King now.” 

“Of course.” 

__________________________________________

 

“People of Gravity Falls” The Black haired lord spoke from the main balcony of the palace, “The war is over! Our two peoples are now joined in harmony,” He said with a sardonic smile bringing his hands together. He stepped back as gasps rolled through the crowd.

“It was discovered,” A messenger spoke. “That King Stanford was hiding information from you, and consorting with the people of Animloco.” He paused, watching as horror spread among the crowd. They couldn’t see Lord Strange smirking. 

“Usually this would be grounds for treason and imprisonment, if not execution!” He shouted in his odd accent. He wasn’t from this Kingdom. “But, after the war negotiations finished, we returned hours later to find the King dead in his chambers. Suicide. The rest of the family has fled. If you know of their whereabouts, please inform us. Thank you”

 

__________________________________________

 

“Uncle, where are my children?” A mother shrieked when she awoke in the woods. Where were her twins? They were barely a month old, they couldn’t be dead. A hand steadied her. She looked up to see a young palace guard holding a towl. She looked sad. The mother heard the sigh of her old Uncle. 

“I’m sorry, Duchess, there was nothing we could do.” He said sadly.

“Where are they?!” She yelled again, tears forming in their eyes. 

“They are alive,” He soothed, “You will see your children again, I swear it.”

 

__________________________________________

 

“Father,” A small voice called from the entrance to the balcony called, causing the new King to turn, and see his child, who was barely as tall as his knee. 

“William!” He hissed, pulling the boy back into the palace, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to know what you were doing.” The three year old replied simply. He was incredibly articulate for his age. It annoyed his father. 

“I am busy, now go back to your caretakers. I don’t know how you even got here in the first place.”

“Where is the six-fingered man? I like him.” The child asked, a small smile on his face. “He’s like me.” The King sighed.

“He is no longer here, my child, I’m sorry.” He sighed at the crestfallen look William took on. “Do not fret. We have a bright future ahead of us. I swear it.”

__________________________________________

 

The servant looked down at what she was now in charge of. Two small bundles, identical twins. One was silent, but the other was sniffling. It had just finished screaming it’s head off. She didn’t know how to proceed. All she was told was that they were very important, and to be raised as slaves in the palace. Those didn’t go together. She was also worried. What could have made a child so upset? What had the babe witnessed? She leaned down and picked up the crying bundle, cooing and rocking it. She chuckled. It was funny how the infant’s cries had not woken his sister. 

“There, there.” She said softly, “I’ll protect you.” There was a long silence after those words. The boy was quiet.

“I swear it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you do to my eyes  
> What did you sing to that lonely child  
> Promised it all but you lied  
> You better slow down baby soon  
> It's all or nothing to you

A young boy walked down the hall towards the palace kitchens. His messy brown hair matched his messy dirt-covered tunic. He carried a woven basket full of bread, and was walking rather quickly. So quickly, in fact that he didn’t notice the blond boy, about his age but roughly a little older turning the corner.   
“I’m so sorry!” He immediately said after they collided, both boys now on the floor. The blond just stared at him. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I” The little boy said nervously, but paused under the scrutiny of the other boy’s gaze. 

“You should be sorry.” The other boy, who was probably about 11, said, dusting off his clothes. He was dressed ornately, with gold lining his pristine white tunic and he had a- was that a crown?! “I’ll have you know I will be king in ten years,” The blond said, haughtily. 

“Oh well, I’m so sorry, your highness.” The 8 year old replied, sourly, “I don’t mean to be rude, but if you’re supposed to be King then what are you doing down here?” 

“What’s it to you?” The blond retorted, a light blush covering his face, “How do you talk to people like that. What’s your status?” Now it was the younger’s turn to blush. 

“I- I’m just a slave in the palace.” The brunet stuttered out, before regaining his voice, “But I’m training to serve someone important! Someone much more important than you!” The blond scoffed. 

“Yeah, whatever. Your lucky I don’t tell my father how rude you are.” With that they both stood up, the brunet carefully placing the loaves of bread back into his basket, when he noticed one was missing. When he looked up he saw the blond munching on it quietly. 

“Hey!” The 8 year old shouted, “I need that! I’m supposed to bring all these to the kitchen by noon!” 

“Not my problem, kid.” The blond replied, a hint of mischief in his voice. “See ya around!” 

_______________

 

“I'm telling you Star, the future King is a real jerk.” The boy’s sister gasped.

“Dipper how could you say something like that!” Star slapped him playfully. “I'm sure he's wonderful. After all, he is king Strange’s son.” 

“He's not though!” Dipper said dramatically, “he stole my bread!” Star laughed in response. 

“What?” She chuckled, “the heir to the throne stole your bread?”

“Yes!”

“Whatever bro-bro,” Star rolled her eyes, “remember what Susan told you.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘You were chosen at birth by the gods, blah, blah, one day you'll have to deal with a higher up every day and night’. Star I don't even know what that means. Susan’s weird. She's always mumbling stuff about doing what she's told and I hear her whispering about people that I've never even heard of before too.” 

“So?” His sister responded, “she takes care of us, and that's what matters.”

“Whatever you say.” 

_______________

 

“Father,” William said impatiently, “Are you listening?” The King sighed heavily. 

“Yes, William, what is it?” He breathed tiredly. They were in the the King’s study, papers piled high on his desk and artifacts from the east scattered along the floor as his eleven year old son leaned on him. 

“I met someone today.”

“Really?” The king said, suddenly interested. It wasn't normal that his son talked to him about people. They weren’t any his age in the palace, aside from servants. 

“Yeah! He was funny.” 

“What made him funny?” 

“He yelled at me!” The little boy cackled, “A slave yelled at me! Ha!”

“Does this slave need to be flogged? I can’t have mere servants laughing at their future King.” The King said seriously. 

“No, I like him. But he said he was training to serve someone important when he’s older. Who?”

“I’m sure it doesn’t concern you. He probably has a mark.”

“Oh, well,” William pouted “I didn’t see one!” 

“You don’t see a lot of things. Goodbye William.” The King’s tone suddenly changed,growing cold. The prince knew to leave. This happened often. He left silently, not saying a word to his father.

He went out into the hall, frustrated.

“It’s not my fault you’re so boring.” He growled. 

_______________

“Ok Dipper, are you ready?” Susan asked quietly. A day had passed since his run in with the prince, and it was nearly forgotten. Now he was preparing for… something. A ceremony, they told him. To help ‘Prepare’ him. He didn’t know what that meant. He assumed it had something to do with his destiny. That was another thing they told him about. He had been born with a ‘mark’ and in the new culture that meant they were chosen by the gods to serve. He didn’t call it the new culture, though. He just knew it as ‘the culture’. It didn’t seem so new to him. 

“Yes ma’am.” Dipper finally responded. It was just the two of them, an older woman and a young boy. His sister was not allowed to accompany them for some reason.

“Alright then, come this way.” She wasn’t smiling, which Dipper found odd. Usually Susan was very happy when she was with Dipper and Star. 

He was lead down the dark hall, to a place he didn’t recognize. Torches flickered on the walls, and the passage got deeper and darker. Finally they entered a large room, and though it was so dark that Dipper couldn’t make out anything, he could hear voices from across the room. Someone walked towards them. 

“Ah, Ma’am, thank you for delivering the Marked. You can leave.” The man said curtly. Dipper shrunk in on himself. “Come boy.” Dipper knew the words hadn’t been yelled, but they sounded booming to him. He followed behind the man, who was wearing a red cloak, that was long and covered him fully, unlike Dipper, who was freezing in the dark. 

He was lead to a chair, and nervously sat down, but before he could say anything or try to make light of the situation, he felt hands on his arms, and his hair was yanked up painfully. 

“Yes, the mark is in fact significant. It is such luck that King Strange decided to save your pathetic life, you’ll make such a perfect slave.” Dipper cringed at the harsh words, and tears pricked the child’s eyes. 

“Get me the omnis aurum vapor!” The man called to someone else. How many people were hidden in this room?

“What’s tha-” He was shushed.

“Quiet boy! Slaves should be seen and not heard! You must learn that.” Dipper couldn’t help the bit of spite that entered his mind. 

“Here you are sir.” A jar was passed to the man, and Dipper stole a glance. It didn’t look like much, just shiny dust, but before he could ponder the substance more, two more hands were placed on his face, holding him down and not allowing him to blink. It made his eyes burn, but the pain was soon to become much worse. 

The man in the red robe whispered something under his breath and suddenly black dust covered Dipper’s eyes. It felt like glass and he screamed as he couldn’t see. He shook in his captor’s hands.

“You’re hurting me!” He shrieked, “What are you doing?” The man was still chanting, and all the sudden the pain stopped. But he still couldn’t see. He gasped when he was suddenly released, and fell from the floor. 

“You’re sight will return. We have no use for a blind child.” Someone said, but Dipper wasn’t paying attention. He couldn’t see, or feel his eyes, but he could feel tears on his cheeks. He wouldn’t know what the men had done to him, until Star screamed with pleasure when he returned.

“Dipper, you look amazing!” He looked at her, tired and confused.

“What?” He said, wanting the conversation to be over. He’d been excused from his duties until his eyesight fully returned.

“Your eyes.” She said, “They’re golden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How's school been going? and if you're not in school, how's freedom? Anyway I've been super busy but I managed to write this during my break today so... yeah. The next chapter of Heart of Gold should be up shortly. (hopefully)  
> Send feedback! Comment! I live off of affirmation! Also tell me if I messed up somewhere pls. love ya. 
> 
> p.s. this is still technically the prologue! Prepare for a giant time skip! Most of this story takes place when Dipper is 18

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Oh, i'm excited. This probably won't update for awhile cause i gotta work on Heart of Gold, but I'm definitely going to finish this. Love ya! Send Feed back!


End file.
